Demonic Village
by Siblings of Destruction
Summary: Little Naruto gets taken to a demon village
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto

In the dark of night, a young boy is seen running down bare streets, dodging trashcans, and clotheslines, along the way. A stray cat who was leaning against a fence watched as the young boy was cornered in an alley way. The patter of hurried footsteps was heard on the pavement as they echoed through the alley way. Panicked the boy searched for anything to haul him up a low rising wall that rose to his left. He managed to find nothing. As the sounds of footsteps came closer, the young boy furrowed his eye brows in concentration. A minute later he took a deep breath and charged the building wall besides it. He ran as fast as his little legs could go, which for a three year old was pretty fast. He managed to run up the wall and began to flip onto the low rising wall, when he tripped and landed on his stomach onto the low rising wall. He tried to sit up but he just couldn't. It hurt to breathe in so he figured he had broken a couple of ribs. Because of every beating he had endured during his three years of living, if you could even call it that, he had learnt just about all he could at his age about the human body or more specifically the parts on your body to hit and protect in an assault against someone which he was always that someone. For some reason the villagers hated him and tried to actually get rid of him in many different ways, from poison to literally beating the life out of him. As the shouting got louder, he struggled to sit up. He knew that if he didn't get up soon, he was as good as dead. The villagers would have no mercy on him "The Demon of Konoha." They never have and never will. The villagers were almost on him, and he had no choice but to fling himself off the wall and onto the ground. So he did just that and risked injuring himself further. He had no other choice in the matter. It was either die of blood loss or be beaten to death. Either way he was dead. At least this way he might survive long enough to get some assistance. He sure as hell wasn't going to stick around to find out what the other alternative could end in, not in this lifetime at least. He might not be a ninja, but he still had pride and honor. He wasn't some simpleton like the villagers thought he was. At his age he could already read and write well, even though his speech was rather limited, as he had no one but the Hokage to talk to. Which was a rather big problem as the Hokage was a busy man. Now on the ground, he crawled to a blue tarp that was lying beside him to his right. Crawling under, he made sure to position the tarp so that it looked natural, and could still hide his small frame completely and safely. He held his breath in fear as the now angry mob passed by his hiding place, praying that the for once, the villagers wouldn't find him. Luck must have been on his side because the villagers walked away leaving him cold and alone. Making sure no villagers were around, he climbed out of his tarp, and ran like the hounds of hell were behind him. Well it was more like hobbling because of his injuries. Not looking where he was going, he bumped into a young man who looked no older than six-teen years of age. The young man had dark colored skin and a red afro. His dark brown eyes stared down from his considerable height to glare at his small form. Having run into this man had given the villagers time to catch up to the toddler. Grabbing the boy, the villagers proceeded to beat him, hopefully for the last time. The boy could only crouch into a ball and whimper as the villagers beat the hell out of him with just about anything. His vision blurred and although he knew that if he fainted, the villagers could kill him, he was far too tired to even scream for help.

'At least now I can rest in peace away from this horrible place. I won't be beaten everyday,' with that he closed his eyes and gave in to the unconsciousness.

The young man stared as the villagers beat on a little blonde boy.

'He can't be any older than three. This is so messed up. What he ever do to them? I gotta stop this mess now before they kill that boy.'

The young man walked up to the mob and pulled an old man away.

"Just what in hell 're ya doing man. That's a little kid dude!" the young man said. The old man just laughed and answered: That's no child! That's the nine tailed demon fox's reincarnation! We're only doing the right thing by destroying it and saving our children from its dirty clutches!"

"YEAH," screamed the mob.

The young man glared at the senile old man then back at the little boy who by now had fainted from blood loss.

"That little dude, a demon?"

"YEAH!"

"Man ya'll trippin or what? That kid ain't nothing but a kid…"

All of a sudden a red shield formed around the little boy.

" O.K, a kid with demon powers, But still just a kid! How ya'll like it if I bust a cap on your ass and said it was the right thing to do just because you're a senile old man."

"Why you insolent boy! How dare you call me a demon!"  
"See, I called you senile not demon, hard of hearing or are you just stupid and for yo info I'm six-teen and capable of busting your ass twenty different ways from my face! Now move over so I can get this little dude away from your scary asses and into a hospital!"

Move one step more and we won't hesitate to hit you! We are too close into our goal of ridding Konoha from this demon! You will not stop us!

"Man move over before I break yo hip you old koot!

The young man moved over to the middle of the mob to pick up the boy, when a stick from nowhere hit him on the head.

"Ya'll making me mad man! Hit me with that wanna be branch again and I'll seriously cap yo ass!"  
The young man moved once again toward the little boy when the stick came up and whacked him in the face.

"O.K now I'm mad! Give me that stick!" He wrestled the walking cane from the old man, and then proceeded to whack the old man in the face and rear end. Finishing this he moved to once again pick the child again when the same stick proceeded to whack him once again in the face. This time he was ready and caught the walking stick with his hand igniting it on fire and completely destroying it not even leaving a single ash. The crowd gasped and slowly backed away in fear. Finally the young man reached the boy and managed to pick up him up.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto

Just as he was leaving, three shadows stopped in front of him.

"Aw man! Ninjas! I hate ninjas!"

"Where are you going with that demon," asked one ninja.

"Ugh not you too man this kids got it rough!" making a life altering decision and said: I'm taking the little dude away from this hell hole."

"Why?" asked another ninja this one female.

"Cause I said so! Now move over!"

"We can't let you do that, now hand over the demon." Spoke what was identified as the captain of this ninja group.

"No! Now move over! I ain't gonna let you punks kill an innocent kid!"

"He's not a child he's a demon!" roared the crowd.

"Not that again! If he's a demon and you beat him what does that make you?" The crowd began to murmur between them.

"I tell ya! A yellow bellied cracker! And you ninjas just plain white crackers!" Now if you'll excuse me I gotta be jetting out o here!" Leaving a shocked crowd, he shifted the child in his arms and took off running

'Man I need to get this kid some help pronto or he won't make it,' he thought as he became a blur hopping onto the rooftops.

The crowd stood shocked until a ninja asked

"What's a cracker?"

Snapping out off his daze the captain signaled his team to follow him. They raced across the rooftops signaling more teams to the chase. After a few seconds three teams of four were on the chase. The first group easily caught up to the young man.

'Shit they're back! Looks like I gotta fight! This kid is gonna kill me!'

The first group caught up and leaped over him to land in front of him. Drawing out shuriken, one of the ninjas threw two then quickly made some hand seals "Kage Shuriken no jutsu!"

"Crap! Gravity Shield"

A gigantic force field surrounds the area, stopping the shuriken in its path from reaching him. Grinning the young man twisted his hand to face them. The shield followed his hand's movement. The ninjas stood amazed as their shuriken faced them. Snapping his fingers, the young man launched the shuriken back at them. Closing his eyes, he concentrated his power toward the shuriken lighting them on fire from his spot. The ninjas gasped as all their shuriken caught fire halfway toward them. Making a signal the captain dodged followed by his team. The shuriken came too fast for one ninja striking his shoulder and lighting it on fire. The captain made some seals and began to heal the ninja's burnt shoulder. Not waiting for the team to recuperate, the young man continued to run toward the forest. As he reached the forest floor, a team of ninjas was waiting for him.

'Aww man another group and by the looks of their stances, their taijtsu masters.' Grunting, a burly looking ninja ran straight at him in a flying kick. He dodged the kick and turned around just in time to block another ninjas roundhouse. Forgetting about the big ninja, he ran and slammed the other ninja, with his elbow, in his diaphragm knocking the air out of him. Spinning he back round housed the last ninja in the stomach sending him flying into the winded ninja knocking both out. The burly ninja had gotten back up and was rushing toward the young man. Seeing this, the young man closed his eyes and concentrated. In an instant a huge wall of fire rose around him. The big ninja stopped himself just as he was about to collide with the fire wall. Instead he only burned his hands from blocking the fire from his face. The young man kept running now from tree to tree. The boy shifted in his arms dragging his attention to him. Looking over him he was surprised to find half of his cuts and bruises gone.

'Damn he heals fast, demon indeed.' He chuckled as he flew over from branch to branch keeping his eyes looking straight ahead. They strayed to a familiar looking branch.

'I swear I just passed that same branch.' Stopping running he looked around noticing the same branch again. Going on he continued. When he passed the same branch he sighed

"O.K come on out I know it's a genjutsu,' he called. Instantly the genjutsu fell to reveal three Kunoichi.

"Aww man, women! I can't fight women."

Hearing this, the three kinouchi bristled in anger and charged. Surrounding him they began to chant weaving together a powerful genjutsu. Immediately he was thrust back in time to that fateful day, when his families, along with many others were killed in an ancient fire. He of course knew the real reason for the fire. That part of Konoha was known for its many demon related bloodlines. That night some ninjas came and set fire to a barn full of hay behind the houses. They laughed as the fire spread. They could have stopped the fire but they didn't. From that day on he hated ninja and despised Konoha for their dirty act. They, the council covered it as a huge fire set by a stray cable catching fire and igniting a near by fuse box. The wind then blew the fire out of control. He rounded his little sister and the other survivors and led them to an abandoned part of Konoha and hid there for a few years as orphans until one day they were found. He'll never forget how they ruthlessly massacred the children in fear of them. All of a sudden a man with strange face markings stopped them and rounded the survivors and led them to his village of demons. Demons had helped them in their time of need while Konoha spit on them. They made a village of their own peace between humans and demons. In return the demons protected them from Orochimaru and Atasuke as well as other villages mainly Konoha. They also taught them how to activate their bloodlines and control them. Those who agreed were made into demons and adopted by demons. He refused saying that he couldn't forsake his family. They were the ones to talk him out of getting vengeance from Konoha, and now he lived freely visiting the ninja villages looking for others like them. That's why he was taking this child from Konoha, to give him a chance to grow up with friends and people who don't judge you as a demon. Concentrating he willed his mind to return to the present. The kunoichi stood stunned as he sent the genjutsu back toward them trapping them in their own genjutsu. Their screams could be heard for miles and miles. The young man kept on running towards the end of the forest cringing when one of the kunoichi's screams reached his ears.

'Man I so not want to do that again. I kinda feel bad for them but their ones that made me relive the past through that genjutsu. They got what was coming to them. I hate hitting women but they made me mad, actually I never really laid a hand on them so I really never did anything accept screw up their minds.'

Running on, he came to a huge crevice in the ground separating the forest from the main land.

'What in the hell! This was not here when I entered Konoha! Someone just made this! It was probably that old senile cracker too!' A noise attracted his attention back toward the forest as three ninjas popped out of nowhere in front of him. It was his quick battle honed reflexes that saved him from dropping little Naruto. Turning around he faced three ninjas. One had a bandana on his head, another a female,(DAMN!) had purple hair and wore a giant coat(WHAT THE HELL) and a kid no older than him(actually younger than him) with a strange red swirly eye.

"Give Naruto back," spoke the kid.

"Oh so now he has a name. You people make me sick. Ya'll all trippin from yo Hokage to yo cracker villagers and senile old koots."

"WHAT!"

"Ya'll hear me or are you also slight o hearing!"

"I don't know what you mean?"

"See this is why I hate Konoha! Ya'll all bigots and crackers!"

"WHAT!"

"Ugh whatever I'm leaving you bigots! See ya wouldn't want ta be your ass," with that he made sure Naruto was tucked in safely before he leaped over the ninjas and kept flying."

"What the hell? Kakashi grab him before it's too late!" yelled the female ninja.

"Too late suckers," yelled the young man as he floated away from Konoha.

The ninjas stood amazed as the young man touched ground on the other side of the cannon and kept running.

"Sensei I failed," said a sad Kakashi as he watched his sensei's son be taken away.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…

Author's Note: Long time no see…

Chapter 3

The young man kept running, through another forest across a huge lake, up a mountain range and down into a swamp.

Jumping from rock to rock the young man sighed

'They should call it hidden from all village. I forgot where it is and I live there, DAMN!' Running around he finally found a familiar seal drawn on the ground.

"Finally," yelled the young man. Shifting Naruto to his other arm, he plundered his jacket pocket for a knife.

This was no ordinary knife, the blade was slightly bent and the handle was frayed at the edges. All in all it was a cruddy looking piece of equipment. That is until the right hand seals are made. The young man did some one handed seals and soon a blood red glow was wrapping around the cruddy knife transforming it into a beautiful dagger. The blade was polished to perfection and had red flames engraved on the blade's side. It had a red piece of cloth wrapped around it. Just below the blade there was a red flaming bird carved out of some strange red metal. Placing the knife on his palm he proceeded to cut his palm letting the blood drop on the ground seal below.

'Man I hate this part! Some of us don't heal so damn fast!'

Shifting the child again he reached out for his hand repeating the deed, letting the boy's blood hit the same seal. Instead of being absorbed into the seal, the blood began to trace around the seal making the ground glow crimson. Suddenly nine red flaming tails encircled the child spreading to envelope the surprised young man.

'O.K, that's never happened before,' thought the young man as he stared wide eyed at the child remembering one incident of this happening. 'This only happens to the leaders. Damn kid how strong are you!'

He was startled out of his thoughts when they saw a red portal showing the village's docking area. Suddenly red flames engulfed both of them.

'What the f…!'

The town's people/demons looked on in fear/curiosity as the whole dock was engulfed in red flames. As they dispersed they caught glimpse of a familiar young man and the sleeping child. They watched as the flames circled the small child and disappeared. For an instant the child's shadow was transformed into a nine tailed fox, but it also vanished without a trace.

"D'Jon what have I said about flashy entrances!" shouted one of the crowd.

"Loretta!"

"Damn straight! You better have a good explanation why you're late!"

"I was at Konoha and…"

"KONOHA! What yo doing over there for?"

"Never mind that! I kinda got in a fight with some ninjas and…"

"You know that's not allowed! Now get yo punk ass down here so I can beat the shit out of you!"

"Loretta would you…"

"Who's the kid?"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you! I got in a fight because of im. Some villagers were beating him to death and I interfered. I think he's a demon from the way them villagers hated him.

"So he is a demon?"

"Do I look like a freakin scientist! I don't know!"

"Don't you talk back at me young man!"

"Young! Man I'm older than yo ass fo two years!"

"So! You act like yo five! Someone has got to watch over you! Now come here before I drag yo ass by yo ear!"

"Fine I'm coming," muttered D'Jon dejectedly as he maneuvered through the crowd to his sister. The crowd had minimized the minute the two had started, being used to this kind of thing, though they still stared at the small boy in wonder. Walking on, D'Jon and Loretta passed by a humongous lake toward the Elders. They walked up to a seal on a white pillar, taking a minute to complete all fifty hand seals D'Jon sighed.

"Took you long enough," he muttered.

"Just cause you can do them in thirty seconds, doesn't mean everybody else can!" Loretta answered.

A rumbling noise was heard as the pillar sank into the ground revealing a marble stair case. They argued all the way down the stairs and well into the crystal cave. The walls were clear crystallized quartz, showing the blue waters of the lake. They were under the lake, and as they moved on deeper into the cave, the water would grow darker until there was hardly any light to go by. D'Jon smiled, no matter how many times he'd seen this, he could never get tired of it. Raising his hand palm up, he began to concentrate until in his hand there glowed a candle like flame floating above his hand. Loretta followed her brother's example but her flame was an icy blue color. She could control any type of fire even black but she could never control regular fire. Her brother could only control regular fire, but he made up for that by being able to produce fire without having to touch anything and for long distances as well. She was an expert at producing poison, ice, lightning, even death fire but she had to be close to the person or thing to set it or them on fire. As they walked on down the tunnel an enormous black shadow swam by them making them shiver. For safety reasons, a huge demon shark was put here to guard the entrance of the elders' council. Swimming by again its red eye fell on the strange child in the man's arms. It did not recognize it therefore it must be bad, so it set up to attack when the child began to stir awake. Opening one eye, the child proceeded to glare sleepily not even aware of the humongous shark. As the shark began to attack, the little boy's eye flashed red in warning stopping the shark in mid attack. Closing its eyes again, the child went back to sleep. D'Jon and Loretta stared in confusion as the shark demon stopped in mid attack and then swiftly swam away as fast as it could.

"Strange, he's never done this before," pondered Loretta as the shark literally zoomed away as fast as it could and being a demon that's pretty fast.

"Man what is that shark on! Look it even left a trail of smoke…in the water!"

"You and yo weed! Come on we're almost there."

Loretta and D'Jon reached the bottom of the tunnel and came to stop by the large doors which had a picture of all the great demon lords residing past this door. As Loretta and D'Jon began to push the heavy doors, a ray of red charka hit the doors opening them and engraving a nine tailed fox to the door. The Elders who were always in a meeting looked up startled by the huge bang they heard. No one could open those doors unless they were given permission or had themselves engraved into them. They were surprised to find only D'Jon and his sister Loretta standing at the entrance way shocked. They were both looking at something that was snuggled in D'Jon's arms. It almost looked like a child but there were no children in this village. Everyone was fifth teen or older. They made it this way because they didn't want anyone to be pressured to join them. At fifth teen people were conscious of their choice to join them. They didn't want any runaways; it was too dangerous for the village, for the world to learn what they teach. There were too many people, villages, and organizations bent on ruling the world. They didn't want to contribute to this, and that was why no one but other demon villages knew they existed. Actually most demon villages had the same policy. A gigantic wolf with five tails stood from its blue pillow and made its way toward the entrance after making sure there was no danger imminent. D'Jon shifted restlessly as the wolf approached him, and then began to sniff him.

"Yo I swear I've been off weed fo years," said D'Jon.

The wolf stared at him in amusement. A gigantic redbird with four wings screeched in some mock of a laugh. A huge lion stood from its leisurely pose to glare at the bird in annoyance its two tails swishing lazily behind it. In a corner a green snake uncoils to reveal seven heads. Each head then lifts off the ground to reveal fourteen pairs of red beady eyes glaring angrily at the two trespassers. Finally an enormous dragon awakes, its eight spiny tails uncurling to reveal the dragons head. D'Jon and Loretta are paralyzed with fear. They have never seen their leaders in their demon forms. The dragon seeing this begins to glow a soft white. The other elders follow up by their respective charka colors. In minutes the five elders were in their half human forms. A beautiful red haired lady and an enchanting green haired lady were standing in front, next to the green haired lady stood a blue haired and golden haired man. A tall silver haired man walked up to the front of the group, his icy blue eyes glinting in the cave's light, a six sided gold star was imprinted on his forehead. D'Jon and Loretta began to shift from side to side. This was their leader, the one who had saved all of them from Konoha's oppression.

"D'Jon, Loretta, what brings you here to our domain in such a rush as to disturb us from our naps?" questioned the silver haired man.

"Um Um Um …I…We…," started D'Jon until he was slapped in the head by Loretta.

"What mister scardy pants here is trying to say, is that he broke yo rule, got in a fight with some Kono nins just for this,"

"HEY!" yelled D'Jon when Loretta tried to pry the still sleeping child from his arms.

"Your gonna wake him!"

"Just shut yo trap and hand over the kid!"

The demons looked on puzzled until a small cry caught their attention. Walking up to the quarreling siblings, the blue haired man took the wrapped crying bundle and uncovered it. What he found left in shock and he almost dropped the crying bundle. Disappearing and appearing in front of the blue haired man, the green haired female caught the bundle, inches from the ground and cuddled it in her arms glaring at the blue haired man.

"Luther! You almost dropped him!"

"Dropped who Pricilla?" asked the red haired lady.

Pricilla unwrapped the bundle to reveal a blonde head. Unwrapping the rest of the bundle, revealed a young boy of about three years of age. Blood marred his ripped clothes and blonde hair. Two big watery blue eyes stared at them. What shocked them was the three whisker marks scratched on his cheeks. The red haired woman walked backwards startling the blonde haired man.

"So what is it," he asked.

"Kyubi," whispered the red haired lady.

"What? Can you repeat that?"

"Kyubi"

"What!"

"KYUBI! DAMN IT KYUBI!"

As she said it, a red glow enveloped the child. Pricilla seeing this drops the boy. Floating down gently to the ground the boy begins to open his eyes revealing silted blood red eyes.

"That's my name don't wear it out Phoenix," came a familiar voice. Turning to face the child, the blonde haired man gasped as nine charka tails fanned the room.

"Kyubi is it really you?" asked the silver haired man.

"In a matter of speaking yes. I've possessed this boy for a bit but at any time the seal could bind me back. I was sealed by the Fourth Hokage of Konohagkure."

"We can take you out of the seal Kyubi. We have found a way to extract your soul and remake your body," the red haired woman said.

"Not yet Phoenix, if you take me out now you'll kill the boy and possibly kill me."

"What can we do to help you then," asked the silver haired man.

"You can make sure the kid survives. I want you all to train the boy."

"Why him Kyubi?"

"He's my vessel, the stronger he is the safer I am; also he needs to be strong enough to survive my exposure. I'm sure that when I have been taken out, that he'll be at least half demon. Besides that I owe this child's parents a favor."

"What kind of favor and who are this child's parents Kyubi?"

"Well I don't know his mother, but his father is the one who sealed me inside the boy as for the favor, it's for me to know only."

"You mean this kid's father is the Fourth!" said a surprised Phoenix.

"Yes I am."

Suddenly the red chakra began to be absorbed back into the boy.

"Well that's my cue. I have to leave now, see you in two years," Kyubi said just as the boys eyes flashed back to blue.

"Wait Kyubi!" started the blue haired man, but it was too late as he took in the pair of frightened blue eyes staring back at him. The demons stared back at him. Not one to back out of a staring contest, Naruto stared back.

Pricilla looked in amusement as this child stared back at them defiantly. She took in her companions' quizzical stare before the blonde haired man spoke.

"So what are we going to do?"

"Didn't you listen to Kyubi Arnold!" reprimanded Phoenix.

"UH"

"Don't answer that," sighed Pricilla as she shook her head in embarrassment.

As the three demons continued their squabbling, the silver haired man walked up to the child. The boy was still staring at the demons but it was now a more subtle glare. Walking up to the child, he noticed the still healing wounds. Turning to D'Jon he asked "What exactly happened to him D'Jon?"

D'Jon was about to answer when the child spoke.

"Who are you? Where's the old man Hokage. Where am I? Where are the angry villagers?"

The silver haired man chuckled softly. He liked this kid already. He was startled when the child spoke up as he looked to be only a toddler and toddlers didn't talk coherently just babbles. He looked up at D'Jon who was also shocked. His companions were still fighting. He sighed and decided that talking to the child was better than seeing Arnold being pulverized by three angry demons, two of which were female. He saw this over and over day after day century after century. Seriously they were embarrassing to look upon even JoJo had more sense than them and that was saying something. Shaking his head he decided to answer the boy's questions.

"I am Noir and you're not in Konoha anymore."

"I'm not? Where the hell am I then and what's up with them," answered the child pointing to his still squabbling companions.

"I can't tell you yet where you are and those are the IDIOTS of my village. Don't pay them any attention."

The child laughed at this and turned to snicker at the fighting posse to his far right.

"They're funny," giggled the child.

"Yes in a moronic sort of way it is," chuckled Noir. He studied the now almost healed bruises and cuts on the child. Pointing to them he asked: "How did you get these?"

"Oh those I got from an old man the others were from Konoha's daily mobs. I don't understand why they always hated me. I tried to apologize for whatever I did but that just made them angrier. It's been happening since I turned two. I try to hide but they always find me."

"Well I can answer your question but can you tell me your name child."

"Uzumaki Naruto at least that's what the old man calls me."

"UZUMAKI!" yelled Noir surprised, making the four squabbling demons gasp. Naruto looked around sheepishly.

"Um is my name really that bad?" asked the child.

Shaking his bemusement, Noir smiled at the little boy.

"No it's actually very good," he answered.

"REALLY!"

"Yes Naruto it is. Your mother was from a very powerful clan.

"I had a mother?"

"Yes you did and a father, why do you ask such a question?"

"Well the villagers are always saying I'm a monster and never had a mother or father. They say I was born from evil and that I'm a demon."

"That's terrible!" screamed an enraged Phoenix. Arthur, Luther and Pricilla just nodded in agreement. Noir looked at poor child.

"Well, he said "You did have parents and great ones too. You're father was the Fourth and your mother was from the oldest clan and only clan from the West."

"WOW! So why do the villagers say I don't have a momma or papa, asked the perplexed child to Noir.

Noir sighed 'how do explain to a three year old child that he carries the most powerful demon inside him. Well there's no time like the present,' thought Noir.

"Naruto, do you know the story of the nine tailed fox," he asked. Naruto looked down sadly and shook his head no.

"I was never aloud to be told bedtime stories since I'm a filthy demon," he answered.

"Well the nine tails was the most powerful demon and was actually Konoha's demon guardian. She was walking home from her hunt when she smelled blood. Rushing toward her burrow she was heart broken to see her mate and kittling dead. She let her rage take over and began to search for the killer of her family. It led her to Konohagakure, the ninja village she was to protect. Without warning, she charged and began to massacre the village in her rage. That's when your father came up with a way to seal the Kyubi. See a demon of Kyubi's strength can not be killed so instead your father sealed Kyubi in a new born child." Naruto gulped he knew where this was going.

"I'm that child aren't I," Naruto asked silently with dread.

"Yes Naruto you are. Your father could not just seal it in any child. The baby would've died or worse the Kyubi would escape and finish off the village. He had to seal it in you for the sake of Konohagakure and you. Your mother died helping your father seal her into you. They wanted you to be seen as a hero but peoples prejudice and fear made that impossible after all they are only human even if they were ninjas. Too many people died that night and naturally they turned their sadness, anger and malice toward an external force."

"EH!"

"They blamed you for their losses," simplified Noir.

"Do you understand Naruto?"

"I guess," muttered the very confused child, after all who wouldn't be after being told of your parents and of a powerful demon sealed in your navel, all in one night?

Naruto yawned as he watched the fumbling idiots next to him fighting. Noir chuckled at the sight.

"Well Naruto I think it's past your bedtime."

"But I…"

"There will be plenty of time to talk seeing as I will be letting you stay."

"REALLY!" yelled an exited Naruto.

"REALLY!" followed the rest.

"Yes really, D'Jon and Loretta," called Noir.

The two teens stopped squabbling with the others and walked over to Noir.

"Yeah!" they asked.

"Little Naruto here is tired, show him to your home."

"WHY?" asked D'Jon.

"Because he said so idiot!" screeched Loretta as she bent down to pick the near asleep child into her arms. That was the last thing Naruto saw as he fell into a deep sleep for the rest of the night.

'Tomorrow will be an interesting day,' thought Noir as Loretta, and D'Jon made their way toward their home.


End file.
